


What If?

by writingcreature



Series: Warzone/Paradise Chronicles [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Steve and Charlie interaction, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: The story is loosely based on episode 9.07, and the timeframe is about a few weeks later. It is not quite a fix it or coda. I just felt that there was something missing and with that, my muse went astray, and this is the result.Her eyes widened, and she greeted him with an even brighter smile. Steve smiled back and wanted to introduce himself when the little girl hollered out, "Charlie, your dads are here!". . .Just then, Charlie came rushing towards them, ready to launch himself into his Daddy's arms. Danny's face got ashen, his body tensed and he prepared himself for the impact and the excruciating pain that would follow. Only, it didn't -- because Steve stepped in smoothly, scooped Charlie from the floor, and tucked him under his arm like a parcel.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge 'thank you' to @bgharison who had my back on this one, and did a fantastic job!

Steve winced when he watched Danny worming his way into the passenger seat. Just some hours ago his partner had caught a bullet in a shootout on Kalakaua. 

_The team had been ambushed by members of a gang called "Sons of Samoa" who tried to get a foot into the drug-dealing business on the island. They raided an abandoned warehouse and had taken all of them into custody. At least, they thought they had when a boy at the age of 13 showed up and opened fire. Danny had seen a movement in the corner of his eye, whirled around, but before he could aim, he got hit by a bullet in his side. Junior took the boy down, finally, by jumping off a stack of boxes._

_Shocked to the core and yelling Danny's name over and over again, Steve crossed the hall with a few long strides to be at his partner's side. Danny was already fending off Tani, who did her best to keep him lying on the floor while he desperately tried to do the opposite._

_"Please, Danny, calm down. Don't try to move we . . ."_

_"Get your hands off me! I'm fine. You ever hear anything about 'personal space'?" Danny snapped and wiggled himself in an upright position, although his side was aching like hell, and each movement felt like being pierced by a thousand hot needles. He didn't want to admit that he was scared shitless and thought that he might get too old for this shit. And as much as he liked Tani, he was not interested in sharing her motherly instincts._

_Steve was so relieved when he reached_ Danny _and discovered that the bullet hit his partner's vest. For sure, there would be a nasty bruise and maybe some cracked ribs, but thankfully_ is _was not as bad as he had feared. However, Danny's face and the slow movements told a different story. Without asking he decided to call for an ambulance. As soon as he'd ended the call, Danny was staring daggers at him, "Did you really . . . I can’t believe it. You really called a bus? Are you nuts? I don't wanna go to a freakin' hospital. There's nothing a few Advil and a cold beer couldn't fix."_

_"A few Advil and a beer," Steve nodded and ground his jaw, "You just got shot, Danny."_

_"Thanks for the heads-up Steven, like I didn't know. Yes, I got shot, so what? How many times have you been shot and…" Danny winced when he tried to move into a proper position so the pain in his side wouldn't kill him, and nausea would go away. It was a bad idea because before he knew what happened, he blacked out._

**_A few hours later at the hospital parking lot_**

"You're sure you don't want to stay in the hospital, just for the night?" Steve asked after he'd watched Danny getting settled into the passenger seat with the speed of a 90-year-old. He'd mirrored every facial expression of the blond, and at some point, he imagined feeling a pain in the side as well. 

"Not going to stay here if you offer me one million bucks. It is Friday for Christ's sake. And I should already be on my way to pick up Charlie." 

"Address?" Steve blurted out because he knew it would be a waste of time to insist on Danny to stay here any longer. 

Danny stopped his babbling, and jerked his head in Steve's direction, "What?!" 

"The address, you just said we have to pick up Charlie, and we’re running late." 

Danny frowned, "Wait, what? We? I didn't say 'we,' I said…" 

"I know what you said, but if I didn't shout 'clear' in that goddamned warehouse than you would've been a bit more careful, and we would've discovered the kiddo, and you wouldn't have been shot," Steve mumbled under his breath, and it was quite hard for Danny to follow his words. 

"Did you just admit it was your fault?" the blond got into it, "Or are the painkillers making me imagine things? Could you repeat it for me, only once?" Danny batted his eyelashes at his friend who just shook his head, rolled his eyes, and fired up the engine before he huffed out once more, "Address?!" 

Except for Danny cracking a lame joke about Miss Daisy's Chauffeur, they drove the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived, Danny put his hand on Steve's upper thigh. It wasn't meant as an intimate gesture. All he wanted was his friend's attention, and now he got it entirely. Steve fought the upcoming heat wave caused by Danny's touch and spreading like wildfire first through his groin and then through the rest of his body. It was tough for him to follow their brief conversation. 

"Steve, can you do me a favor?" 

Steve swallowed and said hoarsely, "Anything." 

Danny blinked, "Now it’s my turn to be worried. Are you okay? You look…" 

_Horny? Aroused?_ Steve desperately tried to get back his composure and cleared his throat, "I mean, of course." 

"Don't say a word about the shooting in front of Charlie, okay?" 

Steve patted Danny's hand briefly, "Don't worry. I got your back." 

"Thanks, babe." 

It didn't help at all that Steve held the door open for his friend so he could get out of the car, or that he walked right behind him where he had a full frontal of the firm ass that was covered only by a thin layer of clothing, which practically hid nothing. Steve's cock was already straining against the zipper of his cargos. He was about to leave an awful first impression if whoever opened the door would find him- or herself opposite Danny's partner happily greeted by a hard-on. Steve had to distract himself and thought about the moments after the shots rang out in the warehouse. It did the trick, but Steve hoped they were out fast enough before "little Steve" got back to life. 

Danny tried hard not to let the pain show on his face when he lifted his arm to ring the doorbell. 

They heard the sound of tiny feet and only seconds later a girl Charlie's age, with pigtails, barefoot, dressed in a red tee and shorts opened the door and eyed them up suspiciously. Her cute little mouth was smeared pink from a popsicle she was holding in her hand. When she recognized Danny, she gave him her brightest smile, "Hello Mr. Williams," she said, darting her tongue out briefly then turned her head to get a better look at Steve. Her eyes widened, and she greeted him with an even brighter smile. Steve smiled back and wanted to introduce himself when the little girl hollered out, "Charlie, your dads are here!" Then she ran away. Steve's jaw dropped to the floor. All he could muster was an unarticulated sound that came somewhat from beneath his throat. 

Danny couldn't help but started to laugh, immediately regretting it as the pain in his side shot right into his brain. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop. Steve stood there like struck by lightning still not able to say something. "I'm sorry," Danny managed to bark out beneath the laughter and the pain, "I should've warned you. Trisha has two moms so she must have assumed you and me…" 

"Yeah, yeah, I got that," Steve mumbled. He couldn't tell his friend that the little girl didn't hurt his feelings, it was more like he felt caught. And that was a bummer. How could she? 

Just then, Charlie came rushing towards them, ready to launch himself into his Daddy's arms. Danny's face got ashen, his body tensed and he prepared himself for the impact and the excruciating pain that would follow. Only, it didn't -- because Steve stepped in smoothly, scooped Charlie from the floor, and tucked him under his arm like a parcel.

Charlie giggled and yelled, "Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve." The little boy was followed by one of Trisha's moms. A gorgeous woman in her mid-thirties, wearing jeans and a man's shirt, about one size too big, with beautiful fiery auburn locks, large dark brown eyes, and freckled face. 

"Hi, I am Mara," she greeted Steve and showed him the same bright smile her daughter just gave him only minutes before. In her hand, she was carrying Charlie’s back bag. 

"Hi, I am . . ." 

"Steve," she said, "I know. You must be Danny's hot-headed partner." All smiles she sized him up and winked at him. Steve's ears flushed red as he was looking for a proper reply when Danny stepped aside and greeted Mara while he took Charlies bag out of her hand. 

"Shame on you Danny Williams for hiding this good-looking fella from us" she teased, then called to her partner, "Andrea, come and meet Danny's partner in crime. You'd miss something handsome if you don't." 

While Steve kept Charlie busy with a tickling attack, Andrea showed up. She was dark haired with hazel eyes, full lips, and was wearing a short dress with a floral print. Her hands were covered in flour. She waved shyly at Danny and Steve. 

"Not going to shake hands guys. Trisha and I are baking a cake. Charlie was about to join us. Would you like to stay and have a drink?" 

"Thanks for the nice invitation Andrea, but it's been a rough day and.." 

"No need to apologize," Mara interrupted Danny, "if I were into guys I would also love to spend as much time as possible with this walking liquid dream, alone." She dropped her voice to a mere whisper and Danny shivered as he felt her hot breath against his ear. 

Mara put the back bag into Danny's hand and grinned at him knowingly, "Don't do what I wouldn't do either." Then she turned to Steve, winked at him once more and whispered into his ear, "Bottom or Top?" 

The women waved goodbye while insisting on making plans for dinner soon. 

Charlie's giggling had died down. He'd slung one arm around Steve's neck and was asleep as soon as Steve tucked him safely into the back seat. He put a kiss on the little boy's forehead and closed the door carefully. 

Danny watched the scene and felt his chest tighten around his heart. Tears stung in his eyes. Today he'd been pretty close to never seeing his family again. He was once again torn between his love for his job and his love for his family. And as awkward as it might've sounded, tonight he felt complete for the first time in a while. He wasn't even protesting when Steve helped him into the car and suggested he and Charlie should spend the night at his house. 

Danny's son barely woke when they arrived at Steve's. The ex-navy-SEAL took care of the little guy, helped him brush his teeth and change into a Spongebob jammy. Together with Danny, he put Charlie to bed in the guest room. The little boy was out in a minute. 

Steve opened the fridge which offered a sad sight. Except for some bottles of beer, it was empty. Since Junior left, a few months ago, nobody really cared about healthy eating or stocking up the fridge. Even Eddie's food was gone as Junior was spending the weekend with friends camping and took the dog with him. 

"So, I guess take out it is," Steve said after he'd put a Long Board into Danny's hand. He produced some menus from one of the drawers and laid them out on the table. "You chose." 

Danny pointed his forefinger to himself, "Who me? Is this one of your tactical operations where I choose the food, and we end up eating an entirely different thing?" 

Steve gave him a tired grin in return, "Shut up, Danny, and tell me what to order." 

"You mean like my wish is your command? Really? Does that mean whenever I get shot, you'll be at my service? Then I should probably let this happen more often," Danny quipped, and Steve had to bite back a peal of laughter and along with it the wish to kick his partner's firm butt.

They had Italian and barely exchanged a word while they were eating. Neither could shake the feeling that something was off with the other. It was Steve who made the first attempt to start a conversation. He took a big gulp from his Long Board, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, put the bottle on the table and looked at Danny. "You gonna tell me what's bothering you or do you want to play charade and let me guess?" 

Danny almost choked on the beer. Steve sounded determined which meant he wouldn't leave it be. 

"So, you're giving me your death stare until I cringe and beg for mercy?" Danny replied a tad too cheerful for Steve's taste. 

"And will you, Danno?" 

"Don't Danno me, Steven. Everything was fine until you started an interrogation. And before you go any further and probably piss me off, how about we start talking about what's the matter with you. To me, it looks you never fully recovered from the crime we've solved that involved your gramps two weeks ago." 

_"Hook, line and sinker,"_ Steve thought but remained silent. 

After the silence between the two became unbearable for Danny, he looked over to Steve. He'd sat up in his chair and stared into the darkness. 

Danny felt a pang of guilt, "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound like a jerk. It's just . . . You know, I'm thankful for what you did today, and I'm not talking about the shooting. I'm talking about you and Charlie. And if something happens to me . . . on the job or elsewhere, I know you'll be there for my kids . . ." His voice trailed off. 

Steve felt an icy hand clutching at his heart and tried to sound convincing when he said, "Would you please stop that crap? Of course, you’ll see your kids grow up to become great adults. You've been through a lot in the past to be with Gracie and Charlie." 

"And today I almost got shot, again. I don't think that this qualifies me for a father-of-the-year-award," Danny deadpanned. "And it caused Rachel to fight for sole custody in the past." 

"She's tried, yes, but she's never won sole custody . . . Danny, you are an amazing dad. I believe in you, I believe in us." The words were out of his mouth before Steve realized what he just said. 

Danny's head jerked in his partner's direction. "What? Did you say you believe in us? In us, you mean like colleagues or friends or . . . ?" His mouth went dry, and he didn't want to think any further. It was probably too much to handle for him after being shot, today. However, there was no use denying that there had always been something between the two of them. Danny felt it every time whenever Steve interacted with Charlie and Gracie. His heart was overpouring with love -- real love, and he wasn't imagining it. He felt drawn to his friend in a way that scared him but also made him feel whole. He hadn't felt like this for a very long time if ever. It was so different from what he'd felt for Rachel when they first met. 

Steve's voice stirred him from his thoughts. "Buddy, listen. I have no right… But it is what it is, and I can't keep on and pretend I don't feel…" Steve stood up and took a few steps away from the lanai into the darkness. He buried his hand deep in the pockets of his cargos. 

Danny knew that Steve wasn't a very talkative guy, he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. And sometimes their communication became pretty one-sided especially when Danny took over. But tonight, it was different. He felt Steve's emotions were in an uproar and also that they were on the verge of something. Danny held his side when he got up. The painkillers had worn off some time ago. Slowly he went over to Steve. A flash of lightning followed many seconds afterward by a distant rumble of thunder announced an upcoming storm. It was like Mother Nature was mirroring Steve's inner turmoil. He decided it was time to go back into the house and when he turned around, he bumped into Danny. 

Both men stood there, staring at each other like deer caught in a car's headlights. They felt their hearts beating in their chests in a wild crescendo. Without further ado, Danny tiptoed reached up and pulled Steve's head down into a kiss. It was far from careful. The kiss was all consuming and left them breathless when they finally broke up. 

They might've stood there forever if heavy rain hadn't sent them hurrying inside. For now, the magic was gone. Both didn't know if they should be angry or thankful for the distraction. Steve got them two more bottles of beer from the fridge while Danny made himself comfortable on the couch. Steve took the wingchair opposite his friend, and they raised their bottles, "To us," Steve said. His lips were still burning from their kiss when the cold glass of the bottle met the sensitive skin. 

Danny didn't feel like taking another drink. He put the bottle back on the table. His mind was racing miles ahead. 

"You're okay, Danno?" 

He nodded briefly, "Yeah, sure. Don't worry. It's just . . . you still owe me." 

Steve swallowed and asked, "I owe you?" 

"An answer. I was talking to you about your grandfather's cold case before you turned the tables and started interrogating me." Danny gave him his best boyish grin. "I'm all ears." 

Steve gnawed at his lower lip. "Okay," he replied eventually. "I know I solved the case my grandfather and Milton were working on practically in my sleep and I should've found closure. At least Milton did. But I -- I lay awake almost every night and think about my grandfather. What if he'd followed his dream and became a detective? He could still be alive. I could've met him, talked to him. I mean, I would've been able to get to know him. All that's left of him is a box full of fading pictures and memorabilia.” Steve closed his eyes. He ran both hands over his face then up through his hair and exhaled deeply. 

Danny's heart broke into a thousand pieces when he saw tears glistening in his friend's eyes. An awkward silence fell across the room. Endless minutes ticked by until Danny couldn't stand it any longer. 

Steve startled when the blond cleared his throat and rose to speak, "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to sound cheesy or like a fortune cookie or like Mr. Wiseass himself, but I think I might know where your gloomy thoughts come from." 

Steve's brows shot up in surprise, "Really? Do you? Keep it coming; I'm all ears." 

Danny felt the lump in his throat was about to burst. Again, he cleared his throat until he kept on talking, "Could you be a tad less sarcastic. – Please?" 

Steve sighed, "Whatever. Knock yourself out." 

"Gee, thanks," Danny replied. "I think it's the holidays. Slowly but surely people are gathering with friends and family. They buy their Christmas trees. Where the word 'buy' is important. They don't want to have stolen trees in their apartments. You know, like…" 

"Danno," Steve snapped. 

"Sorry, I just got . . . You know – carried away. What I'm saying is . . . are you feeling lonely? Usually, you'd be knee deep in preparations, too but . . . This year is different. Everyone seems to have their own plans. Even Grace wants to hang out with her friends, instead of serving at the soup kitchen with Charlie and me." 

Steve couldn't help but grin when he watched Danny emphasizing every syllable with his hands. This guy could be a real pain in the ass, but on the other side, he was absolutely adorable. The longer he stared into those beautiful eyes, the more he got lost. 

Danny snapped his fingers in front of Steve's face. "Hey Steve, are you even listening to me?" 

The action jolted Steve back to reality, "Sorry, I just got distracted by all the things you can do with your hands." Uhm, yes. 

This was not exactly the answer Danny had been looking for. He scrunched his nose in confusion. 

"The things I can do with my hands? Seriously? How about I wrap them around your neck?" Danny blurted out. 

Steve decided to ignore Danny's little outbreak and went right back to their conversation, "What was your question?" He tried to regain his composure and told himself to stop acting like a lovesick pigeon. 

The blond was definitely not amused about his partner's lack of attention and blew out a breath. 

"I was suggesting that you should join Charlie and me, so you don't have to be alone. Or better, you wouldn't have to break into my house and turn into a cookie-monster, later in the evening. Like last year." 

"I told you, I didn't break into your house," Steve protested. "I knew where you'd left your spare key and let myself in, that's a huge difference. And how should I know that the milk and the cookies were for Santa? I thought you were waiting up. This year I could come through the chimney, that would be much more authentic . . ." 

"God forbid," Danny cut him short, "I don't want to call the Fire department because you had too much of whatever, get stuck and ruin the Santa costume that cost me a fortune. I don't want a high-velocity chase on Christmas Eve, or a shootout in front of a bank or a supermarket or any other distraction that would turn our Christmas in a disaster. You think you could do that for Charlie and me? No Ninja action?" 

It cost Danny immense effort not to burst out in laughter when he saw the puzzled look on Steve's face. An unarticulated sound escaped his throat as soon as he opened his mouth and closed it immediately. 

"Steven, say something. That's just a simple question. It's not like I proposed to you." Given the fact that they had kissed each other for the first time not that long ago, Danny got aware of what he'd just said, "Sorry, that came out wrong, I mean…" 

"Yes, I will," Steve interrupted him by playing along. 

"It is not a must and if you have already… Wait? Did you just say, you will?" 

Steve nodded, "And this time I promise to behave. I will buy our tree. The biggest one I can find on the island." He gave Danny a fat satisfied grin in return. 

Could this guy be any cuter? The dark shadows that had crossed Steve's face were gone completely. His hazel eyes had come back to life, and Danny was glad his friend had accepted his invitation. The awkward silence was back in the room. Both men sat opposite each other and didn't know what to do next. They felt like Highschool-Kids on their first date. How stupid could one behave? Both had been in relationships before. But this here was a completely different situation. It felt special, almost sacred. Neither of them wanted to mess up or rush things. 

Charlie came running down the stairs and saved them from whatever they were about to do, screaming about a monster under his bed. 

Steve wasn't fast enough on his feet, and the little whirlwind threw himself into his father's arms. Danny yelped when the pain shot through his body like a fiery jolt. A million stars exploded in front of his inner eye, and he desperately fought not to pass out in front of the kid. 

Immediately, Charlie sensed that something was wrong with his dad. Worried he asked, "You're okay, Danno?" 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, little monkey. Just show Uncle Steve where the monster is, I just need a minute." He briefly exchanged a look with his partner who nodded and carefully tapped Danny's shoulder. His simple gesture was clear to Danny -- 'Don't worry, I have your back.' They've learned to read each other so well over the years. Except when it was coming down to matters of the heart -- then both behaved like illiterates. 

After the pain more or less subsided, Danny followed Steve and Charlie upstairs. He stopped mid tracks when he discovered that his friend was putting on quite a show for the little guy who sat in his bed giggling, the tears long gone. Steve had put on black latex gloves and was searching the room like it was part of a crime scene. He shone in every corner and under the bed with the flashlight he'd gotten from the drawer in the anteroom. In between, he ordered the entity to come out wherever it was. Steve did that in a funny voice, and Charlie held his belly which was already aching from laughing. When Steve was done, he took off the gloves and sat next to Charlie on the bed. 

"I now declare this room to a monster-free zone. Whatever it was that was hiding under the bed,  it is gone." 

"Fist bump?" Charlie asked, and Steve nodded. Then they did their ritual. 

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i497bpjbeb) [](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i496behiy5)

After they were done, the little boy lay down and when his uncle was about to tuck him in Charlie whispered, "Please tell Danno I didn't want to hurt him. I hope he isn't mad at me." 

"Don't worry, your dad is a tough cookie, and he loves you," Steve replied, planted a kiss on Charlie's forehead and ruffled the little guy's hair. Carefully, he put the flashlight on the nightstand, "I’ll leave it here with you. Okay?" But the kid was already asleep. 

Steve tiptoed his way out of the room, closed the door and found Danny leaning against the door jamb at the opposite bedroom. 

"How long have you been standing here?" Steve asked. 

Danny scratched the back of his head, "Isn't it a little late for an interrogation?" 

Steve rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean... I just wondered why you didn't join us." 

Danny dropped his eyes to stare at the floor, "You have no idea, do you?" he muttered. 

"I have no idea about what?" 

Danny lifted his head to meet his friend's eyes, "How much Charlie adores you. How much he is looking up to you." 

Steve frowned, "You're jealous?" 

Danny barked out a laugh and shook his head, "I'm not jealous, you goof. I'm proud. I mean, look at you. Underneath the fur and the hard shell, there is this soft gooey core." 

Steve couldn't help but started to smile, "Underneath the fur?" 

Danny nodded, "Yep, underneath the fur." 

"And my hard shell." 

Again, Danny nodded, "And your hard shell." 

"A soft gooey core? Hm, I like that thought, Danno." 

Steve took a step forward, clearly invading Danny's personal space who swallowed hard before he said, "If you are deliberately trying to use your size to intimidate me, it is not going to work." 

They stood so close to each other that they felt the heat radiating from their bodies. "You're sure it won't work?" Steve asked amused. 

Danny darted out his tongue to moisten his suddenly dry lips and looked up to meet his friend's gaze. "Have you . . . have you ever asked yourself, 'what if' . . . about you and me?" He meant it to come out casual, but his voice betrayed him, a whisper of sound, husky, breathless. Their eyes locked for a split second then Steve took Danny's face between his hands and brought his mouth down on his friend's in a hot bruising onslaught. The explosion of pure passion and raw need blazed through Danny like a roaring bushfire while he sank deep into the seduction of Steve's kiss.

**The End**


End file.
